bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DGK27
--[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey didn't I know you from BD ? My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 01:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Note Don't forget to add categories to the IG pages. My Power is Merciless 08:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We don't really need IG pages for pages with less than 20 pics. My Power is Merciless 21:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. DGK27 (talk) 21:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC)DGK27 Reptak in Tigrerra's Image gallery?. I haven't been putting pics Reptak in Tigrerra's Gallery, Maybe it was a mistake of some kind, oh well I guess I'm sorry then I'll be more careful next time.mourn for the nonets 22:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello, i just made that edit you reverted to the battle brawlers article, i forgot to sign in, i'm sorry, never the less i was just wondering why you reverted it? not trying to cause any fights, i'm just curious? May I revert it back please? Thank you. Launcherpl (talk) 03:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but i always noticed that Alice had a unique part in the series and was always doing her own things (discovering she was Masquerade, running away, etc.), the other five brawlers, however, always did things together as a team (all went to the Doom demension, fought each other so Drago could evolve, etc.). It was not until the end of the series where she began to work with the team normally, and i did say "most of the series" rather than "all of the series". Please take this into consideration. thank you. Launcherpl (talk) 16:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that I'm not trying to be rude but I was mainly rephrasing things or adding an ajective and I don't think they were pointless edits they made them sound better. Again I'm not trying to be rude I'm just saying thats what I was trying to do Kodokor12 (talk) 19:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok I just did that because if you were new to wiki and had a look at that page you probably wouldn't know he was dead but it doesn't matter thanks for telling me Kodokor12 (talk) 19:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry for that.Is it that I added the category Pyrus or that I edited the Elfin on The Run page? FusionLeonidas1234 (talk) 08:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC)FusionLeonidas1234FusionLeonidas1234 (talk) 08:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) WAIT!!! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack... Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 02:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: They're from here. Even the source didn't state what Drago it is, but it is probably not fan art as it has a part like that in the page: "Client: Spin Master". --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 18:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) So where should I put the pics? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 18:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Can you pass this message to Bakuganman on Bakugan Answers, please? ,,Bakuganman, so... Nintedocan confirmed/invented on Wikia Mechtogans's, Titans's and Destroyers's base levels(2000, 3000 and 8000). He guessed that, or you never asked Nelvana for that because you already had these information on Wiki? Thanks! Phall Dragon (talk) 16:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC)